


Bittersweet Revenge

by NerdyKhaleesi, vintagecassettes



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Also it gets sappy later on, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Kept as close to Canon as possible, Light BDSM, M/M, Redemption, Sexual Content, Violence, Will follow the show Timeline and Events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyKhaleesi/pseuds/NerdyKhaleesi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagecassettes/pseuds/vintagecassettes
Summary: Daniel recovered from the Kool-Aid incident and now wants to make Camp Campbell pay for what they did to him. When he finds out David has feelings for him, He begins a plan of manipulation to make him fall in love with him, Then he can not only destroy him with the death of his Campers, But also leave him unable to love anyone else ever again. However, As he starts this relationship with David, He finds himself unwillingly beginning to develop feelings himself, Feelings that could not only put his plans in jeopardy, But completely change the way he's known life...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Girlfriend {Vintagecassettes} and I have had this idea for quiet some time and have finally decided to work together to turn it into an actual story instead of just a fun little Roleplay between the two of us. We hope that all of you Danvid fans enjoy it ♥

_“That fucking camp is going to pay.”_ Daniel thought, his breathing heavy from running. He reached out and grabbed the branch of a tree, closing his eyes as he waited for his heart to slow down.

He couldn’t even describe just how pissed he was. Everything had been going according to plan; The children had been properly purified, all willing and ready for ascension, but then that _fucking_ Counselor had to go and try to assert his non-existent dominance.

Why had he indulged in that stupid sing off? He should have pulled his knife and ended that man’s miserable  life. Oh well, no use regretting the past, his choices were already made, now he was dealing with the consequences.

Escaping the Hospital wasn’t too difficult, he’s just happy that he had fully recovered by the time he overheard the staff realizing who he is. The police department was so far off; This was a forested area with vast distances between each place, So he had been able to slip away before the authorities got there. Though, he did have to give the Hospital staff quite the chase. They didn’t have guns though, and Daniel was fast, plus it’s easy to lose someone in this vast forest. 

Once his breathing had slowed and his heart rate returned to normal, Daniel made his way through the forest and eventually found his way into a small town. He recognized this town from his first trip to Camp Campbell; the camp was only a few miles up the road.

He wasted no time in turning and walking on said road, his mind racing with vexed thoughts.

He was going to get his revenge, he was going to stain that Camp with the blood of those children, to hell with the process he was taking before, no, _they were going to suffer._

 _“Especially that idiotic upbeat counselor.”_ Daniel thought with a growl. _“I’m going to make him see the fate he brought on those children, I’m going to break him into a whimpering pathetic mess, and then I’m going to savor taking my knife to him and watching as the life slowly drains from his worthless body.”_ The thought made a cruel and malicious smile spread across Daniel’s face.

Of course there was one problem; Infiltrating the Camp once again. It had been easy before, but now it was going to prove immensely more difficult, especially since all of those children have seen his true nature. Though… They don’t exactly matter, do they? That other Counselor, the female one, hadn’t been present during his attempted ascension, and the moronic one was so naive to what was blatantly in front of his face, he probably still didn’t suspect a thing… Huh, Maybe this would be easier than expected.

However, the only reason that idiot went against him in the first place was because he wanted him fired. He’d have to find a way to convince him to change that state of mind, he needed to be rehired again, or at least allowed to stay at the Camp.  After all, this plan was going to take a lot of time, he needed to make sure nothing would happen to foil him again.

He thought about his options as he walked along the road, eventually coming to the conclusion that he’ll just charm his way into being hired again. That moronic counselor seemed to be fond of him after all, he just had a fragile ego… If he made it clear that he wasn’t trying to threaten his status or whatever, there’s a good chance he’d be willing to take him back on.

As he was finalizing his plan, he saw the Camp come into view. As he got closer, he heard children yelling simultaneously outside, they must have been doing their daily camp activities.

He quickly walked past the the main building and made his way towards where the children were doing their activities. He instantly spotted the black frizzy hair and blue hoodie of the boy who caught on to him first, along with his little friends. _They were definitely going to receive one of the more horrific deaths he had in mind._

He put on a big smile as he approached the trio from behind.

“Hey kids, Guess who’s back from the Hospital!” He greeted gleefully.

The three screamed and turned around, shock crossing all three of their faces.

“W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHY AREN’T YOU IN JAIL?!” The black haired boy yelled, if he remembers correctly, that one's name is Max.

“Y-Yeah, You’re a fucking psychopath! There’s no way they would have just let you leave!” His nerdy friend, Neil he believes, chimes in.

“Aw, Don’t you worry kids, You can’t get rid of me that easily! After all, I’m still one of your counselors!” Daniel says, his smile wide as he tilts his head slightly.

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!! DAVID!” The three started running off, Max yelling at the top of his lungs. “DAVID COME QUICK! THIS IS A REAL FUCKING EMERGENCY!!!”

~~~~

David couldn’t help but be worried about Daniel ever since they whisked him away to the hospital. He got sick from the Kool-aid… He just hoped that the other man made it through okay.

He would have visited Daniel in the hospital, but the Camp kept him busy as always. Luckily that also meant that he was mostly distracted from worrying, but every break he got and every night inevitably returned to those thoughts.

Well. That’s also not to say David only thought about him because he was worried…. Over the day that Daniel had been with them at Camp, David pretty quickly became attracted to the man. That attraction turned into a crush the more they interacted, and it hasn’t left his mind since. Often when the redhead saw something that reminded him of Daniel (which was more things than it probably should be), he couldn’t help but reminisce exactly it is that he likes about him. Sometimes, when he got especially caught up in his thoughts, it would turn into something quite a bit less “camper friendly”...

Poor Gwen also often got more than an earful about Daniel from David. She seemed to think it was cute; However that didn’t stop her from getting annoyed by just how much David talked about him.

Today was an example. There were a lot of independent activities happening, so David and Gwen were mostly able to take it easy in their office. Gwen was reading a trashy erotica, but David couldn’t stop worrying about Daniel. He was pacing the room anxiously as he spoke.

“It’s been so long now, and he hasn’t even called to say that he’s okay…! I mean it was just some kind of poisoning, but it couldn’t have been too lethal, right? Besides the ambulance got to him in time, I’m sure he’s okay…”

Gwen groaned, stuffing her bookmark in the book and putting it down. “David I’m sure he’s fine. It’s like you said- It wasn’t that serious and he made it to the E.R. almost immediately. Maybe he decided he didn’t want this job and fucked off, But it’s nothing personal. You know?”

David’s eyes slowly found the ground, and he sighed. “I know. I…. I just miss him.”

Frowning, Gwen stood up and gave David an encouraging pat on the shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll see him again David. It’ll be okay.”

Finally not feeling quite so wired anymore, David slumped into his office chair. “Yeah… I’m sure I will.”

Even though he hadn’t known him for long, David had the suspicion that he was falling for Daniel. Or at least, was going to eventually. It was one of those things where you just… You just know.

He only hoped he would hear from him again soon.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden pounding on the door. David practically jumped out of his skin, and Gwen nearly dropped her book. “Oh for fuck’s sake kids…” Gwen groaned. “It’s unlocked, what the fuck do you want?!”

Max wasted no time in throwing the door open, Nikki and Neil panting frantically beside him. “DAVID HE’S BACK! THAT FUCKING CULTIST IS BACK!”

As soon as what Max said sunk in, David’s eyes lit up.

 _“Daniel’s back?!”_ He exclaimed, though his voice wasn’t one of anger or concern, Instead being one of pure elation. The counselor’s previous demeanor was quickly replaced with an even peppier version of himself, and he sprung up from his chair almost grinning ear to ear.

“YES, AND THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING HAPPY ABOUT!” Max growls, Deciding to turn his attention to Gwen. “GWEN LISTEN TO ME, HE’S A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH! HE’S PROBABLY BACK HERE PLANNING SOME KIND OF SLASHER FILM REVENGE AGAINST US FOR PUTTING HIM IN THE HOSPITAL!”

“Yeah! He’s totally gonna skin us and make a flesh coat!” Nikki exclaimed.

Gwen was already startled enough because of the banging on the door, now Max was yelling at her about Daniel? God these kids needed to learn to chill. “Okay yes, Daniel was a fucking weirdo, but stuff like that doesn’t happen _outside_ of slasher films! Nobody makes clothes out of skin Nikki!” She decided that comment had to be addressed. Directly. Something was wrong with that girl.

“Max! What have I told you about all this cultist nonsense??” David scolds firmly, putting his hands on his hips. “He didn’t try to hurt anyone, and I can assure you he’s not ‘out for revenge’ or anything like that!”

“DAVID I KNOW YOU HAVE A MAJOR HARD ON FOR THE DUDE, BUT CAN YOU JUST FOR ONCE NOT BE AN ABSOLUTE FUCKING IDIOT!!!” Max sighs, Rubbing his temples in frustration. “Look, If you’re not going to call the Police, Can you at least go tell him to fuck off?! You don’t want him replacing you, Remember!?”

David sighs. “First- language. Second, I do not! That’s a very personal thing to assume about someone. Third, I really don’t think Daniel was ever out for my job in the first place. But I will go speak to him, if nothing else to see what he wants.”

He really had to contain his excitement as he stepped outside, letting at least his smile show as he walked up to the entrance of the camp, Max following close behind him, Though this time unaccompanied  by Nikki and Neil who decided to run off and inform the others about Daniel’s return.

Sure enough, there he was. Just seeing him again already made his heart beat a little bit faster. _“Daniel!”_ David called out happily, waving to him as he got closer. “It’s so great to see you again!!”

Daniel had stayed put where he was after the kids ran off, Patiently awaiting for them to return with that loser counselor. When he heard his annoying gleeful voice calling to him, He quickly put on a charming smile.

“David!” He exclaims back, Beaming brightly. “It’s fantastic to see you as well! I sure do hope you’re doing okay!”

Gosh, hearing him say his name like that… It made him happy. Really happy. He missed Daniel, more than he previously thought…

“I am! I’m so glad you made it out of the hospital okay, I was so worried! I would have visited, but it’s really hard to leave my job here even for a little while, you know? I was hoping I would get a call from you so I knew you were doing okay… But this is even better!” David giggled happily. “So what are you doing here?”

“Well David, Things got… A little heated between us, and I deeply regret that. I feel we should discuss a couple of things, But obviously I don’t want to cause any distractions for the kids during their camp time.” He says, Shooting a smug smile at Max, Who was currently still behind David with his arms crossed, Glaring daggers at Daniel.

“Perhaps we should talk about this in the privacy of the office.” He continues calmly, His eyes meeting David’s again.

Of course, David didn’t pick up on the smugness in Daniel’s smile. He just thought Daniel was being considerate of the campers.

“Of course, no problem Daniel! Gwen is in the office right now but she can watch the kids while we talk!” David’s usual cheerfulness was apparent.

Even David could feel the force of Max’s glaring, so he turned around halfway to face him. “Maaaax.” He warned, “Be nice to poor Daniel, okay? He just got out of the hospital. Go get Nikki and Neil and go join the other kids, okay?”

Max felt anger shoot through him, He couldn’t believe that David was _this_ fucking moronic.

“No, David!” He says firmly. “Don’t let this guy get to you! He’s a master of manipulation! You have to see past his act, Don’t fall for this bullshit!”

Daniel lets out a sad sigh. “Oh, Max, Are you still worried about me causing David to lose his job?” He asks with forged innocence.

“What?!” Max snaps, His glare shifting back to Daniel.

“I mean, That’s what you were worried about, Right? You even told David that yourself…” Suddenly it clicked for Max; He had made a huge fucking mistake.

“You told him that the only reason you were making up such terrible things about me was because you were afraid of me taking his place… Obviously you’re still not over that fear, Which deeply saddens me…” He looks back at David with false regretful eyes. “You know how kids are, They become so attached to someone that they’ll do or say _anything_ to keep that person in their life.”

Max was right; He was a master of manipulation.

David never thought of it that way. But thinking back on it…..

Suddenly David scooped Max up in a suffocating hug. “Awwwwwh, Max! That’s so sweet of you to be worried about!”

Setting him down, David straightens up and looks down at him affectionately. “I knew you cared~! But everything’s fine, I promise. Now go have fun with Neil and Nikki, okay?” He gives him a sympathetic smile.

Max yelped as he was suddenly hugged, Squirming violently as panic surged through him. “DAVID NO, DON’T LISTEN TO HIM! HE’S OBVIOUSLY UP TO SOMETHING!” Max yelled once he was put down, Though he knew it was pointless; David had completely fallen for his lies.

“Now, Now Max, It’s important to listen to your authority figures. Be good and go play with your friends~” Daniels says sweetly with a smug smirk.

Max looked between the two for a moment before growling in anger and clenching his fists. “Fine! If David won’t do something, I sure as hell wil! Don’t think I’ll just sit by and let you murder the entire Camp you fucking freak!” Max proclaims angrily, Running up and kicking Daniel in the leg before taking off in the opposite direction.

Daniel jumps up in pain, Gritting his teeth in anger as he watches Max run off.

_“That fucking brat…”_

He takes a deep breath _. “Stay calm, Don’t give yourself away. He won’t be able to stop anything this time, I’ll make sure of it.”_ He promises himself.

David gasped when Max kicked Daniel, glaring at him as he ran off. _“MAX!”_

But he was already gone. Sighing, David turned back toward Daniel, gently putting his hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry about Max. I need to teach him that things like this aren’t okay, no matter what reason you feel you have to do it. Are you okay?”

“Oh, Don’t worry about me!” Daniel suddenly perks up again, Giving David a warm smile. “He obviously has some serious trust issues, I understand that, We just need to be patient with him.” He knew exactly what David wanted to hear, He pretty much knew what everyone wanted to hear, People were so easy to make into pawns.

“So then, Shall we head to the office?”

“Of course!” David was extremely perky, one of his hands held over his chest as if to catch his heart if it beat so hard it fell out of him. His cheeks were tinged with pink, and his excitement showed in his eyes.

“Follow me, the office is this way!” He happily started toward the building, with a bit of a hop in his step. David’s grin was as obnoxiously happy as ever.

Daniel let out a deep chuckle. “David, I know that already, This isn’t the first time I’ve been here. 

He took notice of David’s reaction, It was… Different. Other people had liked him, Sure, He was great at making people like him, But the way David was reacting… Wait. Did this idiot actually have feelings for him?

Oh.

Oh this was just too fucking perfect.

Daniel couldn’t help but smirk as he followed behind David. This moron was actually attracted to him, No wonder he was so fucking blind to what was right in front of stupid gawking eyes. This will be so easy, This whole Camp is going to feel his wrath, And not only will he break David by turning all his precious little children into corpses, Now he’s also given him the ability to fuck with his emotions. Hell, Maybe he won’t even kill him, Maybe he’ll just kill everyone he cares about and then leave him not only traumatized, But absolutely broken hearted, Unable to trust himself to ever fall for anyone again, Losing his will to live as he’s left utterly and completely alone.

 

_Oh Daniel could not wait._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel convinces David to give him his job as a Camp Counselor back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so terribly sorry this took so long to come out, Some real hard personal stuff happened, But we're back now and hopefully we can push out updates more regularly! Thank you all for your patience and wonderful comments! We hope you all enjoy this next installment of the story ♥

David could hardly even begin to explain just how happy he was.

 

Gwen had hesitantly left the office to watch the campers, Though she gave Daniel a suspicious glance on the way out. Sometimes she believed the campers crazy ideas way too easily; They had no reason to be so hostile towards him!

 

But either way, He was alone with Daniel in the office now. The redhead bit his lip at the thought, Blushing slightly. This is something he’s been wanting to happen ever since- No- no no no, It wasn’t anything like that. It couldn’t be.

 

Smiling widely, his cheeks still tinged with pink, David moved to sit in the chair at the desk. “So, you said there were some things you wanted to discuss, Daniel?” His positive attitude was obviously sincere as he turned to face the blonde.

 

The other counselor didn’t give Daniel any concern, Let her have her suspicions, He knew she didn’t have any real kind of power here.

 

Once he was alone with David, He couldn’t help but feel the urge to end his miserable life there and now; But no, He couldn’t. If he killed him now he wouldn’t get near the amount of satisfaction that would come with waiting, He needed to keep himself under control.

 

Besides, This was going to be so much fun; Playing with David’s emotions, Leading on his infatuation, Making him feel like there was something between them… Only to watch his spirit shatter completely when he finds out it was all a lie. Not only that, But by that point all the brats that infected this Camp would be purged from the world.

 

Daniel couldn’t help but hum happily at the thought. He wondered, What would David be like once that happens? Would he become an empty shell of the man he once was? Maybe he would beg for death… Oh wouldn’t that just be nice… Maybe he could keep him alive and torture him a bit longer, Should it come to that…

 

“Well David, As you know, I had to leave Camp due to that medical emergency…” He says, Cutting off his own sadistic fantasy. “But I promise I’m all better now!” He turns to the redhead with one of his wide, Slightly unnerving smiles. 

 

“And, I’d like to continue my Counseling job!” He raises a hand up to keep David quiet from saying any immediate comment.  “Now, Again, I know we had a bit of a… Misunderstanding between us, But we’re both reasonable men, I’m sure we can talk things out~”   
  
He gives him a look of perfectly feigned sincerity. “After all, This Camp is filled with such wonderful children… And you and Gwen would make great companions… It would pain me to have to leave such a wonderful job…”

 

He would try pulling at David’s heartstrings first. The moron was probably one of the biggest bleeding hearts he’s ever met, So this approach had a high likelihood of doing the trick. Though it wasn’t the only approach he had planned, Daniel would never go into something without having a million solutions to any problem, He knew how to get what he wanted.

 

David frowned. He figured Daniel would bring this up….

 

While he would love to have him back for a few reasons… there was also a handful of reasons why that might not be the best idea. Even after all that happened and all the time that’s passed… David still can’t shake the insecurity of Daniel potentially being liked more by the children. It  _ really  _ bothered him before, and while he knew that some of the campers weren’t fond of him normally, Having someone else to like better doesn’t exactly push the odds in his favor, Does it?

 

Besides, Him and Gwen tended to make decisions together- it avoided either one of them having more control then the other. She said before, Absolutely no more counselors. They’ve had enough problems with trying to hire more already, David really didn’t think she would be up for bringing Daniel back.

 

And… All that aside, David liked to keep his work and his romantic life as separate as he possibly could.  While he didn’t exactly expect anything from Daniel, he still did have a romantic and….  _ Sexual _ attraction to him. He didn’t know how that would play out and he wasn’t particularly leaping at the chance to find out.

 

Though…. He did understand where Daniel was coming from, Not wanting to lose a job like this….   
  
David mentally slapped himself. No, You were just thinking of all the reasons why this is a  _ bad  _ idea! It’s best to just give it to Daniel straight.

 

“Daniel….” He started with a frown. “I know you probably really love this job. I understand- Really, I do! I can’t imagine not working here!” A slight smile spread across his face before sinking into a frown again. “But still…. Gwen said she doesn’t want any more counselors, And I don’t know how I would handle mys-” David quickly caught himself, a blush flaring upon his face. “M-my, um,  _ scheduling,”  _ Yeah, that’s it! “I’m- I’m used to only uh- planning for two counselors. I don’t know how well it would work out to split the responsibilities between three…”

 

He laughed nervously before clearing his throat, Getting back to the point. “U-uh, so… What I’m trying to say is, I’m terribly sorry, I really am, but… I don’t think we could take you back onto the team.”

 

Daniel tilted his head at the other, His neck cracking as he did so, Though his smile was still widely spread across his face.

 

While the sympathetic approach didn’t seem to sway David, He was absolutely certain his next course of action would. He noticed the redhead’s little slip up there. David knew he couldn’t handle himself with Daniel around, How adorable… And useful. 

 

Daniel let out a small sigh, Starting to slowly make his way around the desk. “I understand how you feel David, And it’s so nice that you want to include Gwen in on these kind of decisions, But… In the end you are above her, Are you not...? You get to have the final say…” His words were slow as he eyes the other, His footsteps stopping once he was behind the desk. “Though I feel like I must confess something to you, David… The job’s not the only reason I came back…” 

 

Suddenly David’s chair was turned to face Daniel, And before he could even think to react, Daniel was plopped down into his lap, A seductive smile replacing the friendly one he had on before. 

 

Daniel reached his hand out, Gently running his fingers through the counselor’s fluffy red hair. “You know David, I really feel this… Spark, Between us…~” He hums, His eyes half lidded as he stares directly into the other man’s eyes. “And I know you feel it too… I can tell… In the way you look at me, The way you act around me…” He chuckles deeply. “David, I honestly just don’t think I could stay away from you…~” 

 

At first David was admittedly slightly confused as Daniel started walking around his desk… But something kept him from turning around. He quietly listened as he spoke, but all of a sudden…

 

David yelped as his chair was turned around, gripping onto the arms tightly. Then Daniel was in his lap, and white hot arousal shot down David’s spine at the seductive look on his face.

 

Suddenly he felt the need to pinch himself. Was he dreaming? This- this couldn’t be real, right? Daniel coming back, Asking for his job, And basically admitting his feelings for him all in one day?

 

What the heck did he do to have earned this??   
  
A shudder ran through him as Daniel’s hand carded through his hair, And despite how admittedly shy he was suddenly feeling, He couldn’t bring himself to break the eye contact that Daniel established.

 

“W-well, I, u-um…” His face was burning as the counselor scrambled for the words to say. He gulps nervously, Still not breaking eye contact as his heart sped up. “I-I- I heh, can’t deny that I feel it too, yes…~” David starts, biting his lip slightly as he admitted it. “I-I’ve… Felt this way since the first day you showed up…~”   
  


Though… Through his stupor, David still faltered. “I couldn’t keep myself away from you either… But that’s- That’s a big part of the problem, Daniel, I didn’t come to Camp Campbell to meet anybody, And if we’re working in the same place…..” As much as it hurt his heart to say it…. He couldn’t let himself get distracted from his duties as a counselor. Mr. Campbell basically entrusted him with the entire camp and it’s prosperity! He couldn’t let him down…!

 

“I- I think that might cause issues…..” He says, But it’s obvious that he’s breaking, And breaking quickly.

 

Daniel laughs again, His free hand moving to cup under David’s chin. “Oh Davey…~” He purrs, Leaning in closer, His breath warm against the other’s mouth, Which was only mere inches away from his own. “I really don’t think that will be problem… You’re such an outstanding counselor, I honestly don’t think anything could keep you distracted from your job, Not even me…~” 

 

He presses his forehead against David’s, Still not breaking eye contact. “I want to be in this with you, David… I want us to be a team, That’s what I’ve always wanted…~” He quickly fabricates his voice to sound more tender. “It… Honestly hurt me that you thought I was trying to outshine you… I was actually trying to impress you… I wanted to prove that I could be just as incredible as you are, And then maybe, We could do amazing things together…~” 

 

Every word of that, Dripping with sweetness as they were, Was an absolute lie; But there was no way David would be able to tell. Playing the romantic was surprisingly easy, It was never really a role he ever had to play before, But he seemed to be pulling it off rather well. Granted, It was just simple manipulation with a bit more intimacy added in, But still, Daniel was impressed with himself for his first time.

 

“We still could do amazing things together…~” He breathes out, Leaning in to teasingly stroke his lips against David’s. “Though, If you still need a little more convincing, Maybe this will help..~” 

 

Daniel fully pressed his lips against David’s, Starting to kiss him. He slowly stroked his lips against the others, His hand still in his red hair suddenly gripping it roughly, Pressing David’s mouth more tightly against his. He couldn’t remember the last time he kissed someone, If he ever did, But he was confident that he was doing this correctly and that it would elicit the reaction he wanted out of David.

 

A soft gasp escaped David as Daniel cupped his face and leaned in close, shuddering as he felt Daniel’s breath hot on his skin. Hearing the nickname that he had all throughout childhood spoken by Daniel….  _ Did  _ things to him. Suddenly his mind was a lot more clouded and he wanted nothing more than to close the  _ fucking  _ gap between them….

 

Maybe…. Maybe he was right. Maybe he wouldn’t get distracted from his work if Daniel was there. He has remarkably good focus, It could potentially be way less of a problem than he thinks….

 

Hearing Daniel’s next words melted his heart. He… Was just trying to impress him? A flustered blush spread across his cheeks at the thought. Daniel- Perfect, amazing Daniel, Who all the kids adored and respected within a day- Was trying to impress  _ him?  _ So he wasn’t trying to be better or take his place…

 

He was about to respond to Daniel’s proposition, but he was interrupted by Daniel suddenly pressing his lips against his own.

 

David’s entire mind went blank. The only thing he felt was his heart beating away quickly in his chest, The arousal pulsing through his body, and Daniel.   
  
All he could think of was Daniel- The man of his dreams....

 

And honestly, All things considered… This was better than he could have ever expected it to be. He’s never met a guy who made him feel this way just through a kiss…   
  
A soft moan escaped David as Daniel pulled on his hair. …..Alright, finding out some new things about himself today. Always interesting.   
  
Eagerly, David gripped Daniel’s arms, holding them tightly as he kissed him back with every ounce of passion he had in his body. How lucky could he get, that Daniel actually reciprocated his feelings…. I mean, This sounds like something out of one of Gwen’s stories that she’s really into…

 

Heh, maybe he’s more of a lucky person than he thought.

 

Daniel couldn’t help but smirk against David’s lips as he feels him eagerly return the kiss. God, How gullible could this idiot be? Did he honestly think the perfect fantasy situation would just play out for him like this? Especially when he knew that Daniel wanted something from him? David was so oblivious to the clear red flags, Which was exactly what Daniel had planned on.

 

He had him, There was no way David was going to deny his request now.

 

He decided to push the kiss a little farther, If only to keep David in the agreeable state he wanted him in. Daniel starts kissing him more firmly, His tongue coming out to trace across David’s bottom lip before he suddenly bites down and tugs on it. 

 

When David let out a gasp of pleasure from the action, Daniel wastes no time in pushing his tongue into the others mouth, His tongue quickly moving to caress and rub against David’s in smooth strokes. 

 

Again, He wasn’t use to doing this, But it seemed like he was doing a fantastic job, Judging by David’s reactions…. He couldn’t help but feel a little prideful about that.

 

As for how the kissing was effecting Daniel, He did feel his body give a general reaction of pleasure, Though he found it rather easy to ignore. He had other plans for David and didn’t take any real pleasure from this, But it was necessary to get what he wanted.

 

After a few more moments of his tongue invading David’s mouth, He pulls back, His seductive smile returning to his face as his thumb gently traces across David’s bottom lip.

 

“So Davey, What do you say~?” 

 

If the kiss itself almost made David see stars, Then feeling of Daniel’s tongue in his mouth  _ made him feel like he was on Cloud Nine.  _ Pleasure was flooding his body, more soft moans escaping him as he eagerly pressed and rubbed his tongue with Daniel’s.

 

He did have a tendency to ignore red flags, Especially with Daniel, But… David just wanted to believe, So badly, That all this was real. This was his way of making it real.

 

The counselor’s head was spinning when Daniel pulled away, Heavy pants coming from him. He opens his eyes slowly, his face going even redder when he saw the seductive look on Daniel’s face.

 

Well…. What harm could there be, Really, In giving Daniel his job back? Gwen could learn to live with it, David and Daniel will have the chance to be together and grow closer… Really, It seemed like a perfect plan.   
  
Any doubts and reasons for saying no were quickly forgotten as he looked at the man in his lap. His flustered, Clouded gaze turned adoring and lovestruck as he thought of what a good counselor Daniel was… And now, Knowing all of that was to impress him (Which, Admittedly, It really did) made it… Not feel so threatening anymore.

 

And… David wasn’t going to lie, It really was for selfish reasons that he’s letting Daniel come back to the Camp, But… It would benefit everyone in the long run. Daniel was an amazing counselor, He did his job and did it well…

 

This was obviously the best choice of action, Right?

 

“I-I… I guess I could let you have your job back and explain to Gwen that it’s my executive decision…~” David smiled slightly, Biting the inside of his bottom lip.

 

_ “Oh David, You absolute fucking fool, You just signed everyone’s death warrant~”  _ Daniel thought, Thoroughly pleased with himself.

 

It was just to easy, Especially with David, He fell right into Daniel’s hands and couldn’t be more oblivious to his true intentions.

 

“Fantastic~!” Daniel says, Removing himself from David’s lap and straightening back up, His friendly smile returning to his face. “You’ve made the right decision David, We’re going to do some  _ unforgettable _ things for this camp...~”

 

He holds out his hand to the other, A glint of victory shining in his bright blue eyes. “Come on, Partner, Let’s go tell everyone the good news~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also side note we both have seen the canon return of Daniel in the show... We may be planning something with that, Stay tuned~ ;3


End file.
